


Sleepless Afternoon

by MeganWrites



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganWrites/pseuds/MeganWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's tired, Ian's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing random fluff. Set sometime between 4x07 and 4x11

"Did you know there's a place in Australia where they bury people vertically?"

Mickey grunts, keeping his eyes firmly shut as he lays on his back with Ian draped over him. It's only mid-day but Mickey is exhausted. It had been one of the few times when the Gallagher house was empty and the two boys had taken advantage of it. They had spent the last few hours fucking and Mickey was enjoying the blissful afterglow from mind blowing orgasms, slowly drifting off to sleep.

But while Mickey is ready to drift off, Ian is tracing shapes on Mickey's chest and stomach, his mind running at a million miles per second.

"What? Like fuckin' standing? Isn't the point of a coffin that you're in eternal slumber or some shit?"

"But if you're dead you won't care," Ian explains. "It's saves room and is better for the environment."

Mickey furrows his brow, "sounds like bullshit. The fuck you get this from?"

Ian brushes his lips softly against Mickey's shoulder. "Read it on the internet," he mutters.

Mickey snorts loudly. "So it must be true."

Ian huffs out a soft laugh, "yeah." His fingers still and he lightly pushes Mickey onto his side, until his back is flush to Ian's chest, tucked between Ian and the wall. Ian wraps his arms around Mickey, pulls him close and presses light kisses on Mickey's neck.

Mickey hums quietly at the feeling, reaches for Ian's hand and twines their fingers together. He breathes in deeply, settling into the comfortable feeling and starting to drift off once again.

"That's how I want to be buried."

Mickey lets out a long exasperated sigh. "Great, I'll keep that in mind."

"What about you?" Ian prods, "how would you want to be buried?"

"I dunno. Bury me, burn me, toss me in a ditch. Don't give a fuck." Mickey mutters, halfway between awake and asleep. "It's like you said, dead people don't care."

"But I'd care," Ian grips Mickey's hand tighter as he speaks.

Mickey blinks open his eyes and shifts in Ian's arms, turning his body to face the red head. He takes in Ian's face, his lips pressed tightly together and his eyes large and sad. Mickey's face softens as he reaches up to brush his fingers against Ian's cheek.

Mickey is sure there will never be a time when it will stop surprising him that this beautiful, perfect boy cares about him.

"You pick for me." Mickey's voice is quiet; he leans forward kissing Ian briefly. Ian has always been better at taking care of him anyways.

Ian's lips quirk up at the corners, "I think vertical burial."

Mickey nods, shuffling to nuzzle is nose in the crook of Ian's neck and settling there. "Yeah, I hear it's better for the environment." Mickey's voice is slow and sleepy, but it earns a chuckle from Ian anyways.

Silence falls over the room. Warm and content in Ian's arms, Mickey feels sleep beginning to overtake him.

"Do you think they have the dead people strapped in, or would they just kind of slump around in the coffin?"

Mickey lets out a loud laugh against Ian's neck and shakes his head. “You’re so fucked up man.”

Ian laughs along with him, placing a sloppy kiss on his forehead. “You fucking laughed! You’re just as bad!”

Mickey looks up at Ian, finally accepting that he probably isn't going to be getting any sleep. Though, looking at Ian's wide goofy grin, Mickey finds he doesn't much mind.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr :)](http://meganwwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
